


Unlikely

by TheHolosexualPan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meeting, Fluff, I wanted to write for this ship, Implied/Referenced fun times, Insomnia, Kissing, Kuroo is worried™, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Nightmares, No Real Angst, Yama is an adorable goofball, and done, and just a few hints at angst later on, i guess?, minor injury sorta?, no actual plot tbh, ok, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: An unlikely meeting between Karasuno's freckled pinch server and Nekoma's scheming captain.





	1. At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post which I cannot find anymore, for some odd reason...  
> Anyways, There'll be maybe one more chap where we see more Kurooyama and get some fluff, maybe a confession or something  
> I mean  
> Maybe I'll also write an additional chapter with some smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Maybe

It was late, he knew it was. He could tell by the slight chill in the air, by the way the moon shone over his sleeping teammates' faces. But he couldn't sleep.  _Not anymore_ , Tadashi thought, almost enraged, if it wasn't for the rapid rhythm his heart was beating up. The boy put a hand on his chest and tried calming his erratic breaths, almost letting out a whimper as flashbacks from his nightmare came back. He did have nightmares pretty frequently, but he was also usually at home, or at least had some sleeping pills, which would do their job of giving him a dreamless night.

Tadashi almost face-palmed himself at remembering how he, ironically,  _forgot_ the little bottle of pills on his nightstand. He  _was_ excited for the training camp, but he should've... Should've...

 _Eh,_ the brunet thought to himself,  _what has been done, has been done..._

After a few more minutes of laying there, Tadashi decided sleep wasn't gonna take him anytime soon. His mind was fully awake, so the boy decided a walk was the thing that would cure his little boost of insomnia, right?

It always helped at home, it would tire him just enough for him to get, at least,a couple of hours of sleep before sunrise.  _A few hours is better than no sleep, right?_ , he mused to himself, pushing the futon aside and getting up. As silently as he could, Tadashi got a jacket out of his bag and put it over his shoulders, barely pushing his feet in his shoes, then exiting the room quietly.

~

He always got hungry at odd hours, so no one from the Nekoma team would've been surprised at seeing Kuroo wandering around the hallways at one o clock, sandwich in hand.

However, to  _his_ surprise, he was not alone, and not only were they up during the middle of the night, dragging their feet behind them, but they weren't even a member of his team, so Tetsurou knew they weren't looking for him. Squinting, the black haired boy tried figuring out who that  _boy_ was. By his black and orange jacket that barely hung onto two scrawny shoulders, he could tell the kid was from Karasuno.  _Not short enough to be the hyper libero, not tall enough to be the Glasses guy, and he definitely doesn't have the build of either the captains nor the other freaky first years, or-_

Tetsurou wracked his brain a little bit, the night not being all too gentle on his thought process.  _The first year bench warmer?! Well, well... **This** should be fun..._ , he thought to himself, smirking as he hid in the shadows the moon so willingly provided the hallway with as the boy got closer. A  little yawn followed by a break in the footsteps. He quickly got out of hiding, face to face with wide eyes.

"Holy-", the boy yelped, jumping back a few feet and falling on his back.

Tetsurou began snickering. The boy put a hand to his nape and rubbed a spot that would probably bruised tomorrow.

It was too much.

Muffled laughing filled the hallway.

~

Tadashi only wanted to walk around a little bit, even if he knew how weird that sounded, but it would help him. He wanted to breathe in the air from an open window or something, but no.

Fate wasn't that good. 

Of course he had to run into someone (well, more like someone jumped from a dark spot, which of course, scared the living hell out of him), and not only was he caught by someone, but that someone was  _also_ Nekoma's captain, Kuroo, as he had heard his teammates call him. Tadashi himself, however, had only seen the black haired boy play from afar.

 _Just my luck,_ Tadashi thought, rubbing his sore neck. It would hurt like hell tomorrow, especially with his already sore muscles...

"Need a hand?", the other asked between fits of laughter, which were muffled by his hand. Tadashi puffed his cheeks, annoyed at the black haired boy's amused gaze. "Aw, com' on, I didn't mean to scare you~!"

Tadashi clicked his tongue at that and said:"Yeah, sure..."

His voice was raspy from the lack of sleep. Kuroo chuckled one more time before rolling his dark golden eyes. He extended a hand. 

Tadashi glared at the hand, than at its owner, but then sighed and reluctantly accepted it and let himself be draged to his feet.

The brunet winced at the slight pain he felt, but at least it didn't seem to serious.

"Out for a night walk, aren't ya?", the Nekoma captain asked. Tadashi watched as the older one sat himself down on the pavement, taking a bite out of his half eaten sandwich, seemingly waiting for an answer.

The freckled boy weighed his options.  _Go back and stay up or talks to this guy, who scared my socks off... Dunno which is worse, come to think of it,_ Tadashi thought.

But in the end, he sat down with a grunt and leaned his back on the wall, looking out a hallway window at the moon. It was actually almost ew moon, but the slight sliver of white gave just enough light as to see around, at least a little bit.

"Couldn't sleep, you? A late night snack?", Tadashi asked lightly, pulling his knees to his chest and sitting his chin on it, head slightly angled to look at the other boy.

"Nah, not at all! I swear o to God this fell from the feeling and I couldn't just _leave_ it, you know?!", Kuroo said, sarcasm heavy in his voice, as he pointed to his sandwich. Tadashi laughed a little bit. "Surely, I don't know how I could've missed the sandwich rain..."

He heard a chuckle beside him.

Tadashi closed his eyes. He felt much lighter than when he got out of his futon. Maybe he would fall asleep right there, on the cold floor and-

The freckled boy jumped up, falling on his side as he felt a poke right on his ribs.

"Pfffffff~!", The blackhaired captain had to bite his hand as the brunet got up after falling a  _second_ time that night.

"I mean, I could definitely tell you were clumsy, but this is just too-", Kuroo began, but Tadashi interrupted with a heavy, irritated sigh: "Pathetic, I know, I know..."

~

Tetsurou blinked. Once. Twice.What...?

"I wanted to say amusing..."

"N-never mind... I'll just go back and-", said the freckled boy, making a move to stand up, But Testurou grabbed his wrist."Waaaaait just a sec right there!", the black haired boy whisper-shouted.

Wide, dark brown eyes looked at him. Bags were evident under their owner's eyes, but they were so-

Never mind that. Tetsurou put on a light smile.

"You're not gonna leave without even introducing yourself? Are plus, I'm loneeeeely! Keep me company~", he said in a sing sang voice. He couldn't help it. This freckled boy was just to entertaining! And his stuttering was absolutely  _adorable_.

"A-ah... HA ha, sorry...!", the brunet said, rubbing his neck, giving Tetsurou a little guilty smile before sitting back down. Kuroo could've cooed. 

The freckled boy raised a hand and, while still keeping that cute little smile of his, said:"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi..."

 _Ah... That was the name_ , Tetsurou noted.

He took the other's hand, which was surprisingly cold, come to think of it."Kuroo Tetsurou!"

"Well nice to meet you, Kuroo-san!",  _Tadashi_ said, giving Tetsurou's hand a little shake. Which reminded him of his current concern.  _It is pretty cold, but I've always had a higher body temperature... Hm..._

 "Aren't you blondie's friend? The tall blocker?", asked Testurou, honestly curious. Tadashi tilted his head, confused, before his eyes lit up. "Tsukki? Ah, yeah!", he said, content, a slight smaller,and yet somehow warmer smile worming its way on the brunt's lips.

"Aw, man, guess it sucks to be you, huh?", Testurou asked, laughing. After all, that blocker was so... cold! It must've been a really bland friendship, though by that absolutely heart warming smile, maybe he was wrong...?

The grin turned sour, into an almost offended look.

"Heeeey! Tsukki's a great friend!", Tadashi defended, putting a hand to his chest and puffing out his cheeks. "Hm... Dunno... he seems so... _Cold!_ ", Testurou confessed.

~

Tadashi slumped on the wall. He knew how Tsukki appeared to others, but he was a really good friend!

"Oh, he's not like that all the time, actually-"

And they talked. Talked about Tsukki and how he had helped Tadashi when they first met, how he would do almost  _anything_ for a strawberry shortcake, how nerdy he actually was when it came to dinosaurs, how sweet he could actually be.

They talked about all the documentaries Tadashi had seen, solely because he was so  _damn cute when he was excited_.

They talked about volleyball, Tadashi, albeit a bit embarrassed, saying that he hadn't really loved the game at first, how he actually wnet there beacuse he wnated to grow stronger, but all of the other sport clubs had scary guys in them.

Testurou told him about how he had always been almost  _fascinated_ with it, always trying to copy moves and show them off to Kenma.

They talked about Kenma and how he seemed to care more for his games than actual people. But at this point, both Tadashi and Testurou knew that their friend simply wren't that social and showed their care through smaller things.

Tadashi admited that sometimes, even if he knew that Tsukki cared, he felt a little bit lonely, and Testurou had to agree. He knew perfectly how that felt.

They talked for what seemed like hours, about anything and everything under the sun, from what is best to eat for a late night snack and what were movies that one simply _had to_ see before they died. About their cities, families. Testurou talked about how boring school seemed to be at points and Tadashi simply laughed at the pouting boy. About what would happen if a zombie apocalypse happened right then and there, because apparently, Tadashi was _terrified_ of zombies, but he looked so cute like that, eyes wide and constantly looking left and right, and Testurou couldn't stop so easily.

It was... nice.

There was only a brief pause when Testurou noticed the slight tremble in the freckled boy's shoulders (even though they had stopped talking about apocalyptic scenarios a while ago) and raise his eyebrows, furrowing them immediately, seeming... Concerned?

"Are you cold...?", Testurou asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit, fringe moving slightly to reveal the other partially hidden eye.

Tadashi laughed silently and shook his head, tightening his hold on his jacket, but to be honest, he was cold. It wasn't the kind of cold that would make you slam the door to your bedroom ad just jump back into bed during a winter day. No, it was more like the kind that would slowly creep on you and chill you to the bone. The kind that his jacket couldn't keep at bay, no matter how tight he pulled it around his frame.

"N-nah, I'm ok!", he tried, but his teeth were slightly clattering.

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, sarcastically muttering a "suuuure". However, his eyes quickly lit up with a mischievous as an idea came to him.

"Kuroo-san...? Why are you- WOAH!", the smaller male yelped as Tetsurou took the boy in his arms and put him on his lap, snaking his  arms around the boy, whose exposed skin from under his jacket was  _freezing_. He hugged the boy tightly. It felt so nice to have him there, in his arms. he was such an interesting person, intelligent, slightly sassy, but so kind and cute as well! Tetsurou was thankful for his weirdly timed appetite for once. It got him into this... position.

"K-K-Kuroo-san!", a whiny voice cam from the boy he had in his grasp. From where he stood, he could tell that Tadashi's ears had turned red.

"Well, you're not cold anymore, are you?", Tetsurou smirked, putting his chin on Tadashi's shoulder, feeling soft hair brush against his cheek.

"No... I guess not..."

Tadashi, inhaled.

"Thank you...", Tadashi whispered, happily, if a bit embarrassed. He let his ody go soft in the embrace, relishing in the warmth covering his body. Now, this was nice... It was warm and the older male's arm were smooth, his breathing on his neck soothing and rhythmical, lulling him to sleep.

~

Tetsurou listened as the boy's breathing slowed down, letting him know the boy in his arms was asleep. Slowly and carefully, he turned the boy around, looking at his peaceful face, covered in freckles which were so endearing, especially seeing the way they stood out against slightly tanned skin. His hair, come to think of it, had an almost greenish tint to it.

He ran his hand through soft locks and relished in the feeling. A thumb gently swiped Tadashi's cheek and the brunet nuzzled into it like a little kitty. Tetsurou smirked and let the boy face fall on his chest, trying to rise up with Tadashi in his arms, without disturbing his sleeping form.

He began walking towards the room where the Karasuno team slept, using one hand to steady the younger, and the other to open the door, wincing and shaking his head as the door creaked. Cautiously looking around to see if anyone had been woken up, he silently sighed in relief when he saw that, no,no one had woken up, and yes, he could still sneak around after not having done so, or, moreover, not having had the  _occasion_   to do so.

His golden eyes looked for an empty futon, and one spotted, he headed there, silently praying he wouldn't step on a foot or a hand, or just, on someone in general.

He settled Tadashi on it and kneeled besides him, looking at his soft face, especially his half parted, rosy lips, which were slightly opening and closing more as he breathed in and out.

He tried covering him, but a small sound turned his attention to the boy, whose eyes were now open, looking confused, almost panicked. Tetsurou tried giving his best smile and, surprisingly, it seemed to work.

Tadashi calmed down and let his head fall back on his pillow. Tetsurou wanted to leave when he felt someone tug at his shirt weakly. Turning around, he saw Tadashi looking at him with half lidded, sleepy eyes. Another tug and he felt velvety lips on his eyes. He had no time to enjoy the moment, as the lips left his as soon as they touched.

Tetsurou didn't even have time to be shocked, as light snoring soon filled the silence.

Leaving the room as fast as possible, the black haired male let his back hit the wall and breathed in.

"Scoooooooore!", Tetsurou whisper screamed at no one in particular, heading back to his team's own room, a spring in his step.

~

Tadashi woke up, his eyes still stinging due to not really getting enough sleep, as he had spent quiet a considerable amount of time with-

And then, realization hit.

 _Oh no,_ he shouted this in his mind, but physically, the only change was his pale face,  _I can' believe I k-k-kissed him! I kissed... The Nekoma captain... Holy shi-_

This was going to be a long day, Tadashi figured, and not only because of the training. A really,  _really_ long day... However, he... He did not regret anything. Not by far...


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day (aka. Embarrassment insues).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner! The worst part of my exams is over, so I can finish this~  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy?

Oh no, oh no, oh no...! Gosh dang it, what... WHY did he kiss him? Like, who kisses someone after meeting them? The better question is, How would he avoid this issue. Tadashi continued hitting his head on the wall, the steady  **bam bam bam** echoing through the bathroom. Of course. Of freaking course.  _This is what happens when you talk to people,_ his mind  helpfully provided. The brunet let his body slump against the cold wall and sighed loudly. 

"What is this, a bad Rom-com or something...?", the boy grabbed his hair and face palmed soon after (just for good measure). Well, with how hyper hsi mind started going when he was on edge, Tadashi didn't doubt that this whole situation would end up turning into some horror film rather quickly.

And He had had  _such_ a great time with Kuroo too... He was just so... Chill! They chatted and it really helped Tadashi with his nightmares, having someone to talk to. It eased his mind, relaxed him. But nooooo! He just had to get really relaxed and  _kiss_ the dude.

Come to think of it, why  _had_ he kissed Kuroo? Repressed teenage needs? Sleepiness? Well, if there was one thing Tadashi couldn't deny, it was the others outstanding looks (damn him and his shiny black hair and golden eyes...!).

Tadashi's head shot up when he heard three knocks on the door.

"If you're going to spend the rest of your life there, at let me shower before you claim this room", came Tsukishima's steady voice, rough from either sleep or annoyance, and to be honest, Tadashi should have probably feared for his life, was it the latter, because God knows, Tsukki was worse than a nightmare if he didn't drink his coffee with at least four sugars in the morning. 

"Yeeeeah, no... Just a- just a sec, ok?", Tadashi shouted back, shacking his head, looking in the mirror one last time. His hear was basically a bird nest at this point and his face looked... tired. The freckled boy put his best smile on and opened the door, revealing his tall (and angry) friend.

The blond gave an almost critical look, before noticing the dark circles under Tadashi's eyes. For a moment, his eyes softened, before going abck to thei usual icy glare.

The brunet was about to leave when he heard: "If you want to talk about something..."

He didn't continue. Didn't need to. Tadashi understood, but how exactly would he  _even_ word the current situation?  _"Hey, you know that hot Nekoma Captain? Well guess what, Tsukki, I met him in the hall after a nightmare and we talked a lil' and  theeeen, guess what? I freakin' kissed him! Hi-fucking-larious ,right?!"_

* * *

 

 

"Why are you...", a quiet voice started. Tetsurou turned his head to stare at the boy near him who was aggressively playing on his phone.

"So amazing? I dunno, you should ask mom, she might know how she made such a great person~!", the black haired boy answered, whipping his fringe to the side. 

A little sigh and he could also swear, if he looked at Kenma, he would probably have gotten an eye roll too. Instead, Tetsurou kept starring at the rising soon through the window.

"I meant in a good mood. Why are you in such a good mood...?", Kenma asked, and by the little inhale, he could tell that his friend was a bit curios. I mean, it wasn't that Tetsurou wasn't usually in a good mood, but not as much in the mornings (and who could blame him? Mornings are the worst).

Nekoma's captain hummed for a second.

Ate a late night snack?

Check.

Successfully pranked someone?

Check.

Talked to that someone, because  _damn_ was that boy a god damned cutie and Tetsurou would have loved nothing more than to mess him up a little bit  ~~more~~?

Check.

Did he get a kiss from that someone?

Check-checkidy-check-check! (Tetsurou sighed at that. He wanted another kiss, though~)

Did he probably develop a crush for that freckled angel of a boy?

Double check.

So, in conclusion, why  _wouldn't_ he be in a good mood?

"By the sigh, I guess something good happened last night?", the blond asked, almost suspicious.

"Oh, ya BET!", Tetsurou's hands stood proudly on his hips.

After a moment of silence, Kenma gave a sigh himself. "Did you prank someone again...?"

"Uh-huh!"

(It was gonna be a long day for the blond, poor thing)

Fifteen minute of explaining the happenings of last night, Tetsurou was actually amazed to see a surprised Kenma. Like, he was really wide-eyed and his mouth was slightly agape. Tetsurou will admit, he tried taking a picture, but if anyone dared say that scratches he sported on one of his fingers weren't from a cat, he would probably call them crazy (and Tetsurou is very good at lying, thank very much; after all, you don't get the title for being the Scheming captaing for being honest and straightforward, nod do you?).

But moving on, Tetsurou really was happy. Maybe he could something really nice with Karasuno's player. Like, at the very least, he wanted a date. And second date. And maybe a third one too...

But Tetsurou was getting ahead of himself. Before he could even get  _one_ date he had to ask that cute boy out. Like, really ask him out. Probably flirt with him too, if he wanted to make a move.

But he'd have to talk to Yamaguchi. Oh, boy...

* * *

 

 

Tadashi dragged his feet as his team headed towards the gym where they'd be practicing. That earned him worried looks from Ennoshita and Sugawara, but most importantly, an almost worried look. From Tsukki. Which was a rare occurrence in and on itself, but right now? Tadashi would have preferred the ground swallowing him whole.

Four more steps until they reached the door.

Tadashi breathed in in. Maybe Kuroo had forgotten. That would sill make Tadashi flustered, but he would rather get odd looks for that than be teased for the damn kiss.

Three more steps.

Or he could just hide behind Tsukki. It's not like anyone noticed him that much. Mayeb is he tried his puppy face and combine that with how tired he was, then Tsukishima would pity him and help hism find an excuse to hide somewhere; that would surely be nice too...

Two more steps.

What if  _he_ had been the one dreaming?! Maybe he didn't kiss Nekoma's captain (Though, Tadashi would definitely not say no to _another_ kiss- No! No, Tadashi is a grown boy. He can definitely control his emotions around hot males! Probably. Hopefully...)

One more step.

Or maybe they could just privately agree that it never happened.

The doors opened and Tadashi wanted to thank every God in existence, probably fall at their feet and give his soul because,  _yes, Nekoma was already in a match, I don't have to be seen by anybody!_ , his mind pretty much cheered at that. 

And if he still had his one talent that he had developed after years of having to hide from bullies, because no, he could handle this, Tsukishima did not need to get involved, and because, yes, when you can act like you're invisible, you can get away form teachers too, which defeunutely helped.

If he could still remain invisible, he was safe. And if he managed to keep that up until they sorted everything put, or until end of Training camp, then he'd be  **free**!

Tadashi hoped, he really, really did, but at the same time...

 

* * *

 

 

Life is a bitch, was the conclusion Yamaguchi Tadashi came to. A goddamned bitch. I mean, did he really deserve this? Did he? Well, this might be Karma for that one time when he broke one of Tsukishima's dinosaur figurines and just. Blamed Akiteru. And ran. Because, damn it, Tsukki was scary when angry (scarier than Kageyama's smile, and that is something weird and... Oddly special in and on itself).

 _Ok, maybe life isn't a bitch_ , he thought again, _karma is._

Not only did his head hurt, as if it had been smashed repeatedly against a wall (and yes, he knows how that feels. Everyone would if they had to help Hinata with math) and he couldn't really feel his left ankle that much.

But that wasn't all that bad, no, he could deal with the numbness and with the pain, he  _had_ had worse, both in and out of volleyball, what made Tadashi's will to live basically inexistent was, in fact, the boy standing near his teammates, dark amber eyes filled with worry looking down at him and his mouth half open.

_God damn it..._

But how had they come to this point? Ah, well that is a story that Tadashi wished to forget, like, really badly.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Karasuno's seventh match of the day. Out of the aforementioned six, they had won 1, but they were evolving. Quickly. It was like one of those plant videos, that was sped up to show the plant's growth.

Tetsurou was happy that, not only would they, the way things were going, have another "Battle at the Garbage Dump", but he had actually helped  _two_ of those players better themselves, and, as any other teacher, he was quite proud.

But this match, this was not a battle. After all, the baby crows were not mature enough for that sort of game. This was practice. Tetsurou was almost confident that they were gonna win, but that didn't mean that Nekoma was gonna go easy on them. Oh no, if they were to get better, they had to  _know_ what they might be up against in the future, and if they learned how to handle well-connected teams, such as Tetsurou's own, only  _then_   would the real fun begin.

And just as Tetsurou had predicted, Nekoma was, indeed, winning, the score being 24-18.

Just one more point, one more, but...

He had not really counted on Karasuno having a pinch server. yes, he knew they had one, that much he had found out during his extra training with Tsukishima, but had he expected them to actually use him? Not really, seeing as they hadn't used him before, but just a glance was enough to tell that the little crows were  _hungry_ for victory right now. The pairs of sharp, almost  _shining_ eyes almost sent a shiver down Tetsurou's back, but he just gulped and watched as-

Wait.

Wait, hold, hooooooooold up.  _Yamaguchi was their pinch server?! How the heck- No,_ why _the heck had Tsukishima not mentioned anything and-_

Tetsurou took a breath and smiled. "Let's see what you can do, hm~?", the black haired boy mumbled under his breath, looking as the freckled teen made his way across the court. He seemed stiff. Too stiff. Was he nervous? Well, Tetsurou guessed he'd be nervous too if he was the pinch server, after all, it was not an easy job and the pressure... Well, it's not like he could do anything to help the boy, so he just looked at him, studied his every movement.

For a second, he felt a slight chill settle on his neck. Someone was looking at him. Tetsurou turned his head for just a second and was met with a raised brow from Kenma. The older of the two grinned sheepishly and turned his gaze back Yamaguchi.

In the meantime, the boy had settled into position and just like that, as the whistle blew, he made the movements for a-

_Jump float serve?!_

He shook his head and focused on the ball. Of course he knew how jump float serves worked, but... He hadn't really expected Yamaguchi to  _know_ how to perform one.

His eyes focused on the ball instead and he watched as the sphere lazily flew across the court, but-

It was not slow. As soon as he noticed, he tried to get the ball, but it was too late. 

Point for Karasuno.

And it went like that. Yamaguchi's team got another three points with that kid's jump float serve. One that had  _almost_ been out, but had still barely remained in Nekoma's side of the court, one that touched the net and fell on the shiny floor with a thump, even though three hands were reaching for it,  _but not in time_ , and another one like the first, but aimed in the middle of the court.

Well, Tetsurou could blame the shock and say that hey could have handled that, but to be completely honest, that kid of serve was just a pain, because it was  _unpredictable but they can and will handle unpredictableness._  

He smiled when he finally blocked on of the serves, breaking the chain, metaphorically speaking, passing the ball to Kenma, who tossed it to Lev, and for once, Tetsurou was glad that tall kid could actually spike  _really good_ most of the times. And this time, he did. A very powerful spike, what with his whip like hands and all that. But, what he didn't expect, was someone receiving the ball with his face. Like, he had seen it happened before, but never had he seen some basically  _throw themselves at the ball like their life fucking depended on it_. And that was exactly what Yamaguchi did, and, probably, had it been someone else, they would've just sent it flying back, but the freckled server  _actually_ stumbled.

Like, for real, he was just hit by the ball, which flew forward, being set by Kageyama, who tried (and failed) to do a dump, and somehow, God, he has absolutely now idea how he even did it, just tripped his left leg with his right.

The game ended when Kenma himself did a successful dump, but he wasn't really cheering with his team, and, after twenty seconds of happy noises, their part of the gym went quiet. Eerily so.

Their opponents stared at their teammate, who had fallen, one leg folded under him, the other spread out in front of him, head  having collided with the floor. As the boy raised his head and rubbed his neck with one of his hand, he could almost feel the sigh of relief that the Karasuno team let out. They didn't even acknowledge their loss, but just went ahead and surrounded Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and another dark haired teen, a second year maybe?

He found himself moving closer, with Kenma by his side, who was heading towards a waving Hinata. Tetsurou took a few more steps, ready to smile at Daichi, to clap his back and congratulate him for their team's game, but a little groan silenced him and the entire circle that had formed around Yamaguchi.

The boy's eyes were screwed shut, as Tsukishima and the other boy tried to help him up. His left leg stood limply in the air, his right sustaining all of his weight.

"Yamaguchi...?", asked the grey haired vice-captain, Sugawara, immediately standing by his kouhai.

"S-Sugawara-senpai...? I-I can't f-feel my left leg... ", Yamaguchi whispered, head tilted to the side as the other two lowered him, so he could sit.

In a matter of second, Tetsurou was near Yamaguchi's leg, prodding at his ankle with two fingers.

 

* * *

 

"H-huh...?", Tadashi almost jumped out of his skin as he felt Kuroo's fingers poking his ankle. Pain immediately shoot trough his leg as he touched a certain spot. It wasn't really the pain that made tears gather in his eyes, as much as it was the embarassment. He had messed up. Again. Tadashi had stumbled. Not only received a ball with his face, a move that screamed Hinata more than anything else, but he also  _stumbled over his own goddamned legs_. 

"Here?", Kuroo asked again, poking that spot again, and Tadashi winced, but nodded quietly, biting his lip.

Daichi was soon at his side,worried eyes trained on him as the captain's hand rested on his shoulder. "How bad does it hurt, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi would have laughed at that question, I mean, who asks such questions? But then he remembered that this might help them know what the problem was.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to be honest, so he began: "I-it's not that b-bad, I me-mean, I can s-stand it?"

And he wasn't lying, trying to demonstrate his point by standing up and trying to take a few steps, but almost falling again as the pain shot through his entire body, making him almost bite his lip off in  an attempt to stop a scream, but he was stopped by Tsukishima, who gripped his arm. He could feel the blond's fingers tremble slightly. Was he worried...?

Sugawara sent Kuroo a glance and then went by Tadashi's side. "Kuroo-san, do you know where the infirmary is?"

His words came out quicker, worry evident in them.

After a nod, Tadashi felt hismelf being lifted and felt the arms surrounding his body. His eyes were closed, but of course he knew who was carrying him, because Karma was a bitch. He almost wanted to slap himself,s o that his cheeks would have an excuse for being as flushed as they were, but he was soon planted into a hard bed, the smell of the infirmary filling his nose.

 

* * *

 

 

The nurse said it was just bruising. Nothing too serious. Tetsurou thanked God. He hadn't known the freckled boy for too long, but... The sight of him wincing in pain made his heart clench painfully. 

Tsukishima had left to announce the captains, because of course, when Tetsurou had picked Yamaguchi up, he wouldn't entrust his best friend to the black haired boy, now would he?

But for real, what was he so afraid of? He wouldn't hurt the boy in any way, he like him too much, embarassingly so.

Tetsurou glanced at Yamaguchi, sleeping peacefully on the bed. His head was facing Kuroo, who was standing in the door way,and with the reddish sunlight coming through the window, he looked so... No, not cute. More like an angel, pure and so, so very beautiful.

He was in deep, wasn't he?

 

And it was at taht moment that Tetsurou decided, he would visit the infirmary that night, so he could talk to the freckled boy again. It was basically a need, because, not only was he avtually worried for Yamaguchi, but he wanted to...  _Needed_ to know if his crush had any chance of going both ways or not.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tadashi woke up for a little bot, he was presented with tha sight of his best friend and Kuroo talking in the doorway. They hadn't noticed him, for they were whispering with each other. Arguing...? What...? But of course, Tadashi's mind chose to focus on how Kuroo looked in the doorway, all smug with his hands crossed on his chest, right hip leaning into the door and the light making his sharp eyes almost  _shine_.

And then he remebered that he had been picked up by Kuroo and that the black haired boy had brought him here. He remebered his fall, the match, the night before and at this point, you could basically fry an egg on his face, what with how hot it was. Tadashi closed his eyes, but soon the whispering, together with the two boys, disappeared, leaving Tadashi alone with only the sound of... His heart. It was beating painfully hard against his ribs.

No...

No way he was...

 _Crushing_... Was he?

Tadashi groaned. God damn it all. He just wanted to stop his heart from beating is hard, but did anything work? Nope. His heart was basically singing  _Can you feel the love tonight_ and wiggling its imaginary eyebrows at him at this point.

He had been right. It had been a long day, which was to be followed by an  _even longer_ night...

Damn it...


	3. Thunderstorm

Tadashi was asking himself whether he should be cursing some invisible Gods that had allowed  _this_ to happen, or if, maybe, he should be thanking them and maybe bringing them prayers, much,  _much_ more often.

Because, if he were to be honest with himself (which he almost never was, because who does that, right?), he would say that his current  _situation_ wasn't nearly as bad as he made it to be in hist thoughts. Not at all, actually.

But, anyone would be confused if, first of all, they had began crushing on someone after having gotten to meet and know them a bit better the day before and had been carried by said person to an infirmary after having embarrassed themselves in front of everyone, his team, other teams, their managers, the coaches and  _Oh my God, that is actually a lot of people, come to think of it, fuuuuuu-_

Oh, what situation was Tadashi finding himself in, you might ask?

Just lying on his hospital-like bed, you know, chilling,  _kissing his crush..._

But maybe he should just stop complaining/singing hallelujah and start explaining...

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn't imagining things, was he? Tetsurou couldn't really be 100% sure that the freckled pinch server had a thing for him or not, but he had been blushing in the infirmary, so that had to mean something,  _right_?

Either way, he knew  _he_ deeeeefinitely had a thing for Yamaguchi. It was... It was  _obvious_ , as his teammates put it. Well, they had also thought that he and the other Karasuno member, Tsukishima had the hots for each other, and while he will agree that that guy was definitely something, he didn't really...  _Feel_ anything beyond some good old teasing material in the boy and maybe some bromance potential...

But back to the topic at hand, right?

It was... Too early to say anything, right?

Well, he could just drop some hints and get closer to him, but the only thing Tetsurou wanted to do to the boy right now was hug him to death, damn him and his adorable freckly face, not build a slow bond...

The question still stood: What should he do? He couldn't go to Kenma, seeing as he would just ignore Tetsurou and his "romantic turmoil", his team was   _not_ really the best group of people to talk to about this, so...

Should he just rely on his instinct and just tell the kid that he  _might or might nit have a bit of a crush on him_.

Would that creep him out? Well, Yamaguchi  _did_ look like the kind of man that would not really take a confession without blushing until his ace looked like it could be used to fry an egg on it, but aside from that, would he really get scared? Weirded out?

Maybe...

Tetsurou sighed. His face was getting a little warm.

Maybe he should play it off as a prank or a lost bet if things backfired. Maybe... He would then tell him that they should be buddies or something? That he  _did_ actually find the boy interesting? 

Wouldn't that mean that Tetsurou was friend-zoning himself?

Well, this was the best plan he  _had._ And if he let his thought wonder more, he'll chicken out of it. He just knew.

Tetsurou really wished he hadn't begun crushing so fast. But did he regret liking that freckled angel? Did he regret crushing on Yamaguchi?

No. Not one bit...

 

* * *

 

 

It was already night. The nurse had said that he should be able to get back to training tomorrow, Tadashi recounted. He sighed as he rolled on hisother side. He was all alone right now and was left with his thoughts, which is never a good thing, because his thoughts were literally roasting him and his clumsy ass right now, to the point where his self loathing was basically the Everest. 

But, well, at least it was quiet, right...?

Maybe he would actually get at least a little bit of sleep? Hopefully, Tadashi didn't really fancy cosplaying a zombie, but what if the nightmares got to him again? The nurse had said that he should only get out of bed if there was an emergency or if he needed the restroom, definitely not just for a walk. A walk which could lead to walking into yet  _another_ hot male,  _which didn't really sound all too bad, I mean- Get it together, Tadashi!_

The boy simply raised the upper half of his body and arranged the pillow behind him so he could at least sit. His eyes traveled to the window. Clouded.

Would it rain though? 

Tadashi hoped it would, the sound of rain having always calmed the boy down, but then again... What if it was a thunderstorm...?

He had always been afraid of thunder, ever since he had gotten lost one day coming home from school and had ended up with his back against the wall, his bullies throwing punch after punch after kick and-  _No, don't go there, Tadashi...!_

Tadashi sighed and just emptied his mind as best as he could. A small voice was still in there, but...

It was not about past memories, or about storms or nightmares it  _things that he should be worried about_.

No.

These tiny thought led back to a single, well built, black haired and amber eyed captain.

Kuroo.

Tadashi couldn't really put his finger on what exactly it was about Kuroo that got to him. Well, there was no doubt he was absolutely  _gorgeous_ , but Tadashi knew that that alone wouldn't really rile him up this much.

No, it was something about those snarky eyes, always calculating, but also always full of a clear warmth in them. Maybe something about that voice, half bored,half sarcastic and...

Gentle.

Soothing.

The day prior, when he had tried to help Tadashi out, his voice had been so quiet and yet so absolutely breathtaking. Tadashi shivered a bit.

He took a handful of his blanket and dragged it up, holding it a bit tighter against his body.

It was getting late. And he didn't have his phone, damn... 

Well, Tadashi mused, he could try and sleep.

The boy closed his eyes as the small drumming of the rain started making itself audible outside his window, like a lullaby, making him feel drowsy.

Tadashi fell asleep (surprisingly fast) to the sound of rain and with his thought directed towards a certain amber-eyed Nekome player.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsurou slipped out of his futon just as the rain had started picking up. As quietly as possible, he exited the room where his teammates were soundly sleeping (hopefully). It was almost impossible to see, and were it not for the constant buzzing of the rain, it would have also been deadly quiet. The halls were dark, darker than yesterday, what with the moon and the stars being covered by a thick blanket of inky splotches of clouds.

The steady  _tap tap tap_ of his steps didn't seem to wake anyone up, so he kept going.  _Maybe he isn't even awake, but from what he said yesterday night,he-_

His line of thought stopped as a cold, wet breeze blew in his face, dotting his black t-shirt with tiny spots of water from the rain.

 _Who the heck leaves a window open while it's raining?!_ , Tetsurou sighed, but smiled as he shook his head, heading towards the offender, ready to close the window.

Before actually doing so and continuing his "journey" towards the infirmary, he leaned into the window sill and closed his eyes, breathing in the freezing air. He didn't really mind the rain too much, but he smelled something else in the air.

 _It's gonna be thunderstorm..._ , he thought to himself, before shrugging and closing the window. Tetsurou continued until he reached the white door he was searching for. Should he knock?

Well, if Yamaguchi  _was_ indeed sleeping, then he might wake up, and is he's already up, he could just start out by saying that he couldn't sleep and wanted to check on him,and  _wait, did that sound as if Tetsurou couldn't sleep because he wast thinking of Tadashi? Would that give him the wrong idea? What if-_

Tetsurou slapped himself lightly, the clap resonating a little.

No! He can do it! He is a grown ass man! He will most definitely not think and act like a crushing school girl (hopefully)!

And so, Tetsurou reached for the door knob and twisted it slowly and carefully, immediately beginning to open the door. He could feel his heart pound a bit harder against his ribs. With a trembling inhale, he opened it all the way through. He could do it.

It was too dark to see much at first, so Tetsurou turned and begin closing the door behind him, wincing as it creaked almost inaudibly.

After hearing the satisfying click, he faced the bed (presumably, seeing as it was a still a bit too dark to see much) and waited for his eyes to adjust. He could make out a human-sized bump on the bed.

A little smile began forming on his lips and Tetsurou began walking towards the bed, thankful for the chair at the bedside.

He was about to sit down when the flash of lightning illuminated the room, suddenly and swiftly. Tetsurou waited and counted about three seconds until he heard it. 

The thunder.

Loud.

Booming.

he could almost feel it in his chest, but he wasn't given time to give it much thought.

A little whimper, barely an echo of the sound that had filled the room just a couple of seconds ago.

Tetsurou gasped, shoulders tensing. Was something wrong?

Carefully, he looked down at the lump on the bed and he felt his heart almost ache as he saw it shaking. Yamaguchi was propped up on a pillow,with the blanket enveloping him like a cocoon from the neck down, so Tetsurou could see his pretty face clearly.

But that pretty, soft, freckled face, which was usually sporting a sheepish smile or a timid and polite expression, and sometimes, as Tetsurou recounted from the night before, an annoyed, but also amused scowl, was new scrunching up, shiny tears streaking down round cheeks.

Tetsurou raised a hand and as slowly as possible, wiped one of the tear lines with his thumb, reveling at the warm skin he found there. Sure, not entirely smooth, but a bit bumpy, and yet so very velvety.

Another little cry and Tetsurou sat on the edge of the bad, because the ball that Yamaguchi had rolled himself into left him more than enough place to do so.

"Shhh... It's ok...", he whispered in the gentlest voice he could muster, stroking the boy's face slowly and softly.

Yamaguchi stopped trembling, but his eyes slowly opened, revealing warm brown orbs that looked at him through long, tear stained lashes.  _He is so... Beautiful..._

"Who...?", came a voice so quiet that, had Tetsurou not expected it, he would not have heard it. Yamaguchi, clearly not entirely awake, nuzzled into the hand that was still on his face. Tetsurou wanted to squeal, and,if he were completely honest, he worked hard to only coo a little instead.

"It's Kuroo here...", he answered, a little laugh escaping him as the boy's eyebrows almost met his hairline. If he hadn't awake before, he surely was now.

"K-K-Ku-Kuroo-san?!", Yamaguchi whisper-yelled and Tetsurou admired the red that had begun expanding on the boy's freckled cheeks, neck, maybe even below...

Yamaguchi would have probably exploded with the blush he was sporting, but then another flash of pale  yellow lightning filled the relatively small room.

Tetsurou watched as the boy yelped and covered his head with his hands.

Thunder followed and Tetsurou couldn't stand watching the boy so afraid.

Almost panicking, he put his other hand on Yamaguchi's face, now holding him by the face too look at him.  _Damn, his face is so squishy...!_

Tetsurou shushed the boy slowly when he began breathing faster, new tears forming in his eyes.

"I am right here, shhhh..."

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi wanted to say that he was nervous because  _someone he had barely gotten to know better a day ago was in his room and was holding his face in his warm hands_ , but the truth is...

Kuroo's presence gave him a sense of calmness,of tranquility, and his hands on his skin made him feel...

Safe.

"I am right here, shhhh...", Kuroo whispered, smiling gently.

Tadashi swallowed the knot in his throat and felt Kuroo's thumbs whip the new tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you... Uhm... Wanna talk about it...?", Tadashi heard the quiet question, but he really didn't want to. It would just end up with him crying and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone he  _liked_.

He shook his head no and closed his eyes.

"Ok..."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes surrounding them, when Kuroo gently held his face. Tadashi felt his entire being calm down. He woudl've fallen asleep right there, but then he heard it, almost too quiet, but definitely there.

"Yamaguchi...?", Kuroo's voice was almost inaudible, but Tadashi was a good listener. He had heard it.

"Hm?", Tadashi hummed, cracking one eye opened to stare at the beautiful (and is that a blush?!) man in front of him.

Kuroo looked anywhere but at Tadashi and he felt his heart sink. Was Kuroo uncomfortable? Oh no,what if-

And then, his amber eyes fell on him and something akin to determination settled on those sculpted features pf his. Tadashi could imagine that face in a match, but the blush was still there, unmistakable now. 

Tadashi could feel his own rising up to his cheeks as those eyes continued staring into his.

"I... I-ImightlikeyoujustalittlebitIknowit'screepybutIreallyreallydo!"

Tadashi blinked. Kuroo had spoken too fast, but as he stood there,making sense of his word, the sense of the sentence-confession, actually-began unravelling itself in his head.

_Wait, did he just confe-_

WHAT?!

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He opened it again, but no luck this time either. He was sure he looked like a fish out of water right now but he didn't care.

He really wanted to doubt the black-haired man in front of him, but with that on-edge-expression and those eyes looking at him so brightly, he couldn't stop the absolute  _joy_ from blossoming in his chest and spreading in his entire body. He was sure his face was basically a tomato at this point, but he didn't care to be completely honest. Not one bit!

Tadashi could feel his face morph into a smile, and he couldn't care less that his slightly crooked left canine was showing, because  _Kuroo likes me Kuroo likes me he does, oh my God-_

"So... Uh... I should take that as an _I like you too, how could I not, o beautiful and oh so very amazing being that was supposed to stay in Heaven?_ , right?", Kuroo asked, a cat-like grin worming its way onto his face.

Tadashi giggled and just face palmed. What an absolute goof!

"What else, you dork?", Tadashi asked, looking at him, not even giving a fuck about the way his heart was nearing the speed of light right about now ,with how fats it was beating.

"So... Can I... Maybe...", the rest was too jumbled for Tadashi to make out so he pinched Kuroo's cheek, raising an eyebrow, his blush however contrasting with the shit eating grin he wore.

"I... CanIkissyou?"

Tadashi blinked.

Actually, no.

Dead people cannot blink.

Yep. He was dead.

No one was home.

His brain? Melted.

His heart? Running a marathon apparently.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was officially dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsurou wanted to laugh at how red the other was, but he wasn't any better, really.

However, he almost felt as if his entire being had been submerged in water and then thrown back onto the shore as harshly as possible, as he saw Yamaguchi nod.

Oh boy.

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

Shit.

He didn't really think Yamaguchi would agree  _and now he's looking at me with those  pretty eyes like a cute little kitten, and oh dear Good, I really, reaaaaally wanna kiss him and maybe even-_

Tetsurou shook his head and cleared his head (mostly). Well, Yamaguchi had agreed, so there was no reason as to why he shouldn't just lean in and-

So that's exactly what he did. he couldn't stop  _other_ thoughts that rushed through his head,  couldn't stop his gaze from wandering towards the younger's lips, couldn't and wouldn't stop closing in on those exact same lips, pink and full,  oh so inviting.

He was going slow, as to not scare the other, but all of his patience snapped when Yamaguchi bit his lower lip, the tip of his tongues going over the small teeth shaped gashes and leaving it shiny and slightly red.

And that's when Tetsurou just said "fuck it" and slammed their lips together. He was an experienced enough kisser that he knew to angle his head just right as to not hurt Yamaguchi, but  _damn_ , those lips were just so warm and soft, maybe just a bit raw where the boy had previously bitten himself, and  _is that strawberry? Wait. he uses lip balm?!_

Well, Tetsurou couldn't care less, as the hands holding Yamaguchi's cheeks slid down towards his neck, his shoulders, somehow starting a slow journey towards his waist as he started moving his lips.

It felt absolutely  _amazing_.

It was such a soft, and yet such an exhilarating moment, until-

Until the thunder roared again. 

Yamaguchi jumped from the kiss with a high mewl, but Tetsurou had just gotten his hands on the boy's  waist, and boy was he not ready to let him go.

So he just. Hugged him. And kissed him.

Again.

And again.

And again, until the boy was a red faced, heavy breathing mess. Tetsurou pulled away and just raised a hand towards his face again a caressed Yamaguchi's  dotted skin.

And then Ysmaguchi said:

"So... Is that all you can do?"

Afterwards, Tetsurou proceeded to simply  _wreck_ the boy.

And who cares that they cuddled for the rest of the night? or that the nurse found them like that, in each other's arms? And what if she threw Tetsurou out before anyone could find him like that?

Who cared about all that when both boys decided to start something new, something absolutely  _beautiful_ , with each other? 

Tetsurou didn't.

Tadashi didn't.

Neither regretted kissing or cuddling or meeting the other because-

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!   
> So that was it, guys!  
> Seeing as this ship doesn't have as much content as it should, yall can expect another fic from me preeeetty soon~!  
> After all, you know what they say when you're in rarepair hell: "If you want something done, you gotta make tit yourself"  
> And that's what I'm gonna do~  
> But for now  
> Toodles~

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been proof read yet


End file.
